This invention relates to toys and particularly to a riding toy on which a child may sit and which has a soft body portion removably mounted on a rigid base which is in the form of a rocker. The child can remove the body from the base as a separate support for use such as a pillow or the like.
More particularly, the body has flexible straps which are positionable through apertures in the rocker base and placeable about bosses mounted on the underside of the base to hold the body to the base for use as a riding toy, but the flexible straps can be released from the bosses for using the body as a separate support. The base has outwardly extending foot supports for maintaining balance and dexterity when riding the toy in a rocking fashion.
The principal object, therefore, of the present invention is to provide a new and improved novel toy as described above.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.